Hidden Behind the Mask
by killer's song
Summary: After years of being used and abused by the light Harry finally comes into his inheritance. Finding out that his father was forced into a marriage and had creature blood. sub/uke/abused/creature Harry Father/Mother Snape bashing Dumble, Weaselys, Granger,
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my rewritten version of my previous story "Hidden Under the Mask" I sorry it take so long me really lazy.

 **Chapter 1**

The cool floor of the cupboard was as close to comfortable at Harry would be getting, as he continued to loss blood and sit on the edge of conscious. Dudley and his gang had destroyed this bluebells and orchids and of course he got blamed for it. He knew that he would have been fooling himself if actually thought he wasn't getting a beating one way or another that evening but now they just had an excuse.

The blood loss started to become too much for him to stay awake but he had to get up at 6am the next day because of some insane reason that he had forgotten about and it was easier to stay up all night then falling asleep since at the moment is was 4:30am. If he fell asleep then his uncle had to get come down and wake him up it would result to yet another beating, that his already fragile body couldn't afford. Especially since Vernon and Dudley had started to become very creative with the beatings.

 **Morning**

"YOU USELESS FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DIED(?) WITH THOSE FREAK PARENTS OF YOURS."

His uncle grabbed him by his hair and persuaded to dragged him into the bathroom where the tub was filled with water. Harry's face was shoved all the way so that his cheek hit the bottom of the tub.

"You're going to kill him and then where are we getting the payments from and what will the neighbors think. The freak is getting picked up in a couple of days dear hold out until then." Petrisha said and that was just enough to save him. He was pulled out and thrown on to the floor where he passed out in a pool of water and blood from reopened wounds and the possible connection.

-That morning at Malfoy Manor-

Two people woke up to a startling pain, Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy. They had already realized that they were mates but they needed their uke/submissive to complete them and decided not to share this information until they found their last mate.

They both apperated(someone tell me if I spelled that right I can't find it's spelling) to where they could feel their mate knowing that the other would be there as well.

AN so what creatures should Tom and Lucius be.


	2. Remember

AN- I sorry but I was lazy and didn't bother doing it till now.

Chapter 2

With Snape

Severus Snape work up to the timer going off, he had put the time on and hour ago because he was browsing a cleansing potion that worked against obliviate, and other types of mind control methods.

The night before he overheard Dumbledore talking with Fwaks.

Flashback

Snape had went to the headmaster's office to inform him that several of the students that he had forced upon Snape were some of the worst at potions and should not be placed anywhere near the potions room just in case their mere presence causes something to go wrong. He had taken one of the many secret passages in the castle. Just as he was about to enter through the moving wall.

"The boy is not going to come into his inheritance, it's much too early for that. But for now we need to keep Snivellus from finding out about the fact the he has a son, damn Potter for almost ruining my plan. If he had just married the mudblood when he had the chance then I wouldn't have had to integres. But instead he had to go and fall for that filthy Slytherin."

He had immediately gone back to his room and started browsing the potion.

Flashback End

He got up and took a vial and filled it and drank. He was immediately filled with memories of him and James. he nelet to the floor and broke down

AN If I get ten thingy saying you want the memories cause I'm not including them here the I will make a whole story of it from when they met to how they got separated.


End file.
